


She got a bad reputation (nobody gets too close)

by SleepLate



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alex beats up a gang, F/F, Kelley makes a brief appearance, Prison, arrest for public indecncy, few OC characters here and there, it'd be fun they said. it'd be fine they said, stay sober kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepLate/pseuds/SleepLate
Summary: Tobin gets a little too drunk during a game of truth or dare with her friends and when all judgment goes out the window, she ends up in jail. Her cellmate is well-known in the prison for being violent and most steer clear. Who will help when Tobin gets noticed by the wrong crew?





	She got a bad reputation (nobody gets too close)

In hindsight, Tobin knew she shouldn't have participated in a drunken game of truth or dare (those never ended well even without alcohol). In all honestly, she should have realized that hanging out with her friends and having booze in the vicinity was a terrible idea in the first place.

 

_ The night had started out as usual with a randomly chosen victim bringing the group beers that would more often than not end up lasting for only half the night, forcing the designated driver to go out and restock their supply. This particular night, though, after the  _ much needed  _ beer run, all those in attendance may or may not have a hazy memory of the following events. _

 

_ A few rounds into a poorly designed session of truth or dare, an extremely tipsy Kelley O’Hara turned to Tobin, who was so wasted, she thought the world was spinning out of control, and deliriously asked, “Truth or dare?” _

 

_ Tobin overlooked the fact that choosing dare from a drunk Kelley was not advised by anyone who had ever been on the receiving end of her tasks. The damage, though, had already been done when Tobin took the risk that she would definitely regret later. _

 

_ The evil glint that flashed in Kelley’s eyes should have been an instant warning to run away as far and fast as possible. A sly smirk emerged on her lips as she said, “I dare you to go streaking down the neighborhood.” _

 

_ Jaws all around the room dropped and there was silence for a few moments before laughter split the air. Tobin’s mouth opened to oppose the idea but no words came out, for pride and money were on the line. “Strip. Strip. Strip.” Her friends chanted, still roaring with laughter. _

 

_ By that point, Tobin’s entire face had turned red. She slowly pushed herself to her feet and inched towards the door. Tobin gestured for everyone not to look as she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head when she saw that everyone's giggling faces were turned away. _

 

_ Once completely bare, Tobin quickly slipped out the door and bolted before her friends could climb over each other to peek out the window. Cheers from inside the house faded in the distance as she turned a corner. She hadn’t planned on going far, just running till she was out of sight and waiting a few minutes before heading back. That scheme went down the drain quickly when she heard the sound of footsteps nearby. Of course people decided to go walking at the break of dawn. _

 

_ Cursing under her breath, Tobin turned and ran to find a place still dark enough for her to hide till the morning jogger went by. The alcohol in Tobin’s system made the world around her blurry and unfocused, making it rather difficult to spot a good place. The footsteps got quicker and Tobin cursed Ali for buying all that beer. Tobin started to panic as she started to hear the calm and steady breaths from the person who she dearly wished didn’t exist right now. _

 

_ A shout made Tobin’s ears ring and head spin harder than they were to begin with. She heard a trunk slam and the clanking of metal approaching her. A baggy t-shirt and basketball shorts were tossed into her arms and Tobin could only hope they were washed as she quickly slipped them on. _

 

_ “You know i’m gonna have to take you in, right?” came a gruff voice with little sympathy. Tobin cringed as she put the pieces together to find that she had just walked into the path of a cop while indecently exposed. She sighed and accepted her fate when she felt cold metal close around her wrists and heard the clicks of the cuff’s teeth setting in place. _

 

~•~

 

Tobin was herded into a small room with what she assumed to be a prisoner’s uniform folded on a small table in the corner.

 

“Strip.” Demanded the guard who had followed her inside. Tobin was really starting to hate that word. Sighing, Tobin began to remove her clothes for the second time within hours from the first.

 

~•~

  
  


The officer steered her down the cell block and stopped in front of a cell that looked empty. Tobin furrowed her brow when the officer patted her shoulder and muttered, “Good luck and stay out of trouble, kid. Lunch is in an hour.” before leaving and locking the cell door behind him.

 

Tobin took a few cautious steps to the middle of the small cell and finally noticed a leg dangling over the railing of the top bunk. The newcomer’s eyes trailed up a slim yet muscular body and froze when she reached dazzling blue eyes staring right back at her. The woman on the bed cocked her head to the side and gave Tobin a onceover before letting her head fall onto her pillow without a word. Feeling the effects of the past few hours weighing her down, Tobin crashed onto the hard bottom bunk and, despite the discomfort, fell asleep within seconds.

 

~•~

 

The sound of an alarm and metal clanging shook Tobin out of her slumber with a start. She had sat bolt upright and slammed her head against the bed above her.

 

Her cellmate reacted instantly and hurtled herself over the bed railing, ready for a fight. Whirling around, the blue eyed girl noticed Tobin was curled on herself with a hand clamped over her forehead. The woman stiffened, she wasn't good at handling emotions of her own, let alone someone else's.

 

Tobin peeled her hand away from her face with a grimace and looked around to see an open cell door and her cellmate avoiding eye contact and standing awkwardly in front of her. Pushing herself to her feet, Tobin kept her head down as she made a beeline to the open door.

 

“Wait!” Came a raspy voice from behind her.

 

Tobin spun around with eyebrows raised in question. She didn't know why the woman decided to talk now rather than when they first met.

 

Her cellmate was rubbing the back of her neck nervously. She opened her mouth and closed it a few times and when it seemed as though she'd never say what she had wanted to, she blurted out, “It's a good idea to stay away from Victoria and her posse. I wouldn't be close to myself either, nothing personal. For future references, my name’s Alex.”

 

Alex then gave Tobin a curt nod and slipped out the door without another word.

 

~•~

 

Lunch was pretty mellow besides the fact that half of the prison’s population was staring at her the entire time.

 

The inmates were released for yard time and the established cliques went to their respected areas. Tobin was almost instantly encircled by Victoria and her lackeys who were flanking her.

 

Victoria stepped closer to Tobin and whispered seductively, “What’s a pretty girl like yourself doing all alone out here?" 

 

Tobin made to respond but was cut off by someone clearing their throat and tapping Victoria on her shoulder. Tobin tried to look around her to see who it was but that wasn't necessary; for when Victoria turned, a fist met her jaw with immense force and she fell to the ground. Alex was standing over the woman she had just floored with a bloodthirsty look on her face. Victoria’s backup got over their shock quickly and moved in to protect her. At that point, Alex was just seeing red and threw punches and kicks at whoever she could, not caring who was on the receiving end of her outrage.

 

Tobin had her back pressed against the wall and stared in awe as people fell left and right at the hands of Alex. Managing to peel her eyes from the fight, which was becoming increasingly dangerous with each passing second right before, Tobin noticed that a wide ring had formed around the group and many people were pushing and shoving each other out of the way in their attempts to get a better view.

 

A snarl ripped through the air and Tobin’s eyes snapped back to the fight. Alex had been grabbed from behind and an arm was locked around her throat. Tobin was about to step in when Alex finally managed to flip her attacker over her shoulder and slam her on the ground eliciting a loud groan from her aggressor and the defeated started to crawl (more like roll) away.

 

Alex turned her attention back to Victoria. She approached slowly, knowing there was no rush quite yet. Straddling the girl, Alex and rained punches down wherever she could reach.

 

As she continued to pummel the poor girl, Alex leaned in and growled close to Victoria’s ear, “Don’t  _ talk  _ to her, don’t  _ look _ at her, and don't even  _ think  _ about her ever again or I swear to God I'll end you.” A strike every other word definitely got her message across.

 

Victoria’s eyes were starting to roll up into her head when a guard finally broke through the ring of riled up inmates and dragged Alex off the beaten form that hardly resembled   and shoved her hard against the nearest wall. The air was forced out of her lungs and her head roughly scraped against the brick. 

 

The guard quickly locked Alex’s wrist in handcuffs and peeled her off the wall to drag her to solitary. Alex gasped in the air she was refused for a few moments and shook her head to get the dizziness out. She could feel a trickle of blood down the side of her face from when she was being thrown about. Out of the corner of her eye, Alex locked eyes with a concerned-looking Tobin and gave her a smirk and a wink to let her know it would be okay before she was yanked out of view.

 

~•~

 

Several days had passed before Alex was finally released from the dark cell. Officer Maxwell Davis poked his head into the solitary room and said in his best announcer voice, “You’re free to go. Well, free to head back to your cell.” Alex and the guard exchange grins as the inmate steps back into the musty corridors of the place she had been calling home for the past few years.

 

“You going to walk me back?” Alex asks the officer she had managed to win over during the numerous times she had been sent to solitary.

 

“Nah. You know your way by now and I’m not in the mood to trek all the way across this dump. Just don’t get caught alone, will you?”

 

Alex shoots finger guns at him and turns on her heels to walk back toward the cell blocks.

 

Deciding to swing by the hospital wing to check on her victim, Alex stood by the doorway and scanned the room. She had to stifle a laugh when she saw Victoria with bandages wrapped around her head and her arm in a sling. Alex could no longer hold in her sniggering and ran down the hallway to avoid detection, roaring with laughter when she was out of earshot.

 

The rest of the inmates were just coming back from dinner for lock-up so Alex slipped in with the crowd and was clapped on the shoulder by a few of them as a congratulations on beating the living shit out of Victoria and her gang, whom were loathed among most, if not all, inmates and officers equally.

 

Alex cautiously made her way into her cell and prepared herself for getting an earful about what she did was  reckless and dangerous. She came to a stop in the middle of the room and noticed Tobin was sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. Alex rocked back and forth on her heels, not knowing quite what to do.

 

Sensing the presence of someone else, Tobin’s head snapped up and brown met blue. A few moments passed until Tobin shot forward and threw her arms around Alex’s neck. Strong arms wrapped around her shaking form to return the hug. The message conveyed through the embrace was clear gratitude.

 

“I'm sorry if I scared you,” Alex muttered into the hair of the trembling girl in her arms. “That was never my intention.”

 

Tobin giggled into the crook of Alex’s neck and could practically hear the gears of confusion and apprehension turning in the blue eyed girl’s head at the sound. Raising her head to look Alex in the eye, she stated seriously, “You didn't; when you have friends as rowdy as mine, that wasn't the worst thing I've ever seen but it was definitely the most incredible.”

 

“I could say the same thing about you.”

 

Tobin’s breath hitches but she quickly composes herself and leans forward to press a soft kiss to Alex’s cheek. Giving the blue eyed girl one last radiating smile, Tobin turns to head back to her bunk.

 

“Wait!” Alex calls, still frozen in place. Tobin looks over her shoulder to see Alex’s hand slip from the spot where Tobin’s lips had touched her cheek.

  
A few long strides later, Alex is standing close in front of Tobin and slides her hand across her jawline, leans down, and gently presses their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> It really took a lot longer than I planned to publish this. My bad. I am the other half of this account who posts the Talex stuff while my friend posts Preath.
> 
> For any and all of those who would like to message me questions, comments, or concerns if you'd rather them be in private, I made myself a Tumblr account: wildpanda17


End file.
